


Oc-tober; Feelings of those who understand not

by PrincessKitsuna



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKitsuna/pseuds/PrincessKitsuna
Summary: "First Meetings"Or;Haiku had always heard stories of why he shouldn't go into the woods. Never meant there was proof...Well... until he was at talon end of his proof.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Day 1: "First Meeting"

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing my oc's so I'll be following a 31 day prompt until, from today (I'm obviously behind, so multiple chapters incoming), until Halloween!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ruby had always seen the way his highness sulked at Lady Agi when Lady Seras found herself accompanying one of their meetings.

Sapphire had always seen the way his highness fidgeted when they spoke of history long passed. She always observed his discomfort at the mere mention of bloodlines of his that’d long run dry.

Emerald had always heard the quiet sighs when one of the others had rejoiced in the meeting of new company. She always caught the look of desperation in his eyes, and a longing in his voice. Though, when they would speak, he would quickly dismiss any concerns, feigning exhaustion and quickly hiding away in his study, or his chambers.

Nobody spoke of the tears their master, which he prayed be unheard, shed at the longing for touches from those long dead. 

No whispers where hushed at the sight of his exhaustion, they knew better than to speak of the pain they knew he felt.

He knew they knew. But the best way to ensure no change, was to never speak. 

He knew they saw through his every lie, and every breath of deception let pass through his lips. 

They knew his immortality was a curse long since given to him.  
\---  
Haiku Lesann knew of the rumors and the fae tales of the wood. He knew the monster and beasts they spoke of, but long had he been tired of being scared.

But, perhaps with his current position, fear was gripping him tightly, as his own death stared him in the face.

His pulse raced, and thrummed hard in his ears, his form unmoving under the claws of a Sylveye. The weight of the bi-pedal, wing-cloaked beast pinned him down, and it’s talons pushing just enough pressure into his chest to ensure his compliance in not moving.

He knew how the stories ended at the wrong end of the creature’s tempers. There was a reason the only stories about them had been fae tales. No one could ever confirm the stories validities. Looks like Haiku would be joining them. 

Another man lost to the tales of the fae folk.

A hard swallow forced it’s way down his throat.  
Haiku Lesann made a mental note then. If he survived this, he’d never enter the woods again. 

“How unlikely” his own voice mocked with true mockery haunting his final thought.

\----  
Emerald gave a huff as she continued her patrol. The woman glanced around, ensuring the area surrounding was empty, as always. No change ever seemed to occur here. Ruby and Sapphire must have more exciting views on their route. Starting her walk again, she took another cursory glance around.  
Nothing.  
Giving a quick, yet brief huff of breath not needed for the woman, she continued her walk..

For all of two seconds, until the moment passed her in a dizzying blur.

First thing immediately concerning, the detection of genuine mortal breathing. This immediately caught her attention. The sound grabbing her attention, and pulling her along as she followed, straying from her usual path.  
The second thing, was a Sylveye standing perched slightly above the ground.

The owl like beasts never were seen on the ground. The construct would always see them patrolling the wood above, taking no notice to the non-lived life below them. They only became hostile in the presence of an actual, mortal heartbeat.

That’s the third thing that caught her. The sound of a male scream. Not her master’s of course, he was at their home, fitfully attempting to rest, last she had seen of him. Even if he had gone out, his heart had long since stopped beating, so the beasts of the wood would take no note of him.

She immediately rushed to the Sylveye, shooing the accursed mortal hunter away.  
With an angry screech, and an attempt of an attack in which it tried launching steel like feathers at her, it fled. Taking off into the air, but not leaving the vicinity of the heartbeat it was above.

Taking quick note of what the monstrosity had left behind, was a broken, torn and tattered elven man. Really, it was more like an ever so slightly breathing husk of a being, but breathing none the less.

She found herself acting without thought though. The woman lifted the elven man into her arms, ensuring his breathing continued. The contents of his bag and weapons laid scattered around, as if the Sylveye had picked the poor boy clean to rub salt in his wounds.

She would send Sapphire to retrieve it later.  
Ensuring she had a gently firm grip on the shambling excuse of a mortal in her arm, she began running back to the cabin she, Sapphire, Ruby and their master called home, taking one more look at the mortal in her arms before rushing the door open.  
\---

Sleep would not find him this night, just like many others, and even if it had lured him into it’s thrall, he would only be greeted by memories of terrors, from days long past. His protectors had long since left for their patrol, so he had time to be alone with his accursed thoughts, and it’s friend: deafening silence. 

Truly, a wonderful pair.

The recluse rolled into his back, gripping the pillow he held at his chest, hoping to fool himself into feeling less alone, once again trying to embrace rest, but still failing to find it’s warmth in the darkness of his room, all until the front door slammed open, with the call of Emerald’s voice following the slam.  
He wrote off any idea of rest, and hurried out of the room dressed only in his breeches, and finding Emerald by the door.

“Your highness- “, Emerald began, a fearfully worried tone took the lead in her voice, a tone he hadn’t heard in what felt like, and probably was: millennia. “-attacked on my route, by a Sylveye. What do you wish to do?” She asked.  
The blonde-haired man looked to the creature held in the woman's arms. Fatally wounded, and hardly even making an attempt to hang onto its own rapidly fleeting life.

“Take him to my bed. I’ll begin treating him however I can, and I want you to contact Lady Agi, and Lady Seras. Tell them everything you know about what happened to him, then retrieve Ruby and Sapphire from patrol. Tell them we have an emergency. Understood?”  
\--

As Emerald nodded, and watched her Lord, seeing his painful exhaustion and recently dried tear trails on his face, she saw something as he took the mortal being from her. 

She saw a flame in his eyes.

As he hurried back to his bedroom, grabbing the medical kit, that had gone not long unused, from it’s frequented spot on the wall by his bedroom, she couldn’t help but to think.

As she contacted the Ladies Seras and Agi through magical means she dared not understand, for fear of another lecture from Sapphire, she saw the knowing understanding shared between the two, as they promised speed in their arrival.  
As she retrieved Ruby and Sapphire from patrol, she saw, felt and heard cautious care for their master. The one who gave them all life, and purpose. The one who protected the free will of spirits residing in the husks that made their bodies up.

Emerald, for a mere second, felt an emotion she had not felt in a long time.. 

Hope.

She quietly pushed the thought away for later with a chuckle and a scoff, as the three hurried to their shared home, to aid however possible.


	2. Day 2: Sick Day/Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As he took a conscious notice to his leg bouncing from his spot on the couch, it’d dawned on him how tired he actually was. How long had it been since he’d slept last? He still remembered last time, and he still remembered the nightmares…he still remembered seeing-  
> He gave an audibly annoyed groan, but laid back on the couch. This wasn’t productive, nor was it helpful"
> 
> Or;
> 
> Observations are painfully made, regrets are revisited, and guilt weighs heavy on the head of someone left to carry a sinful burden.

Waiting for Agi and Seras to finish up their treatment actually felt like torture. It’d been hours since Agi and Seras arrive, and he was finding himself impatient for answers, pertaining to the new company he was keeping.

As he took a conscious notice to his leg bouncing from his spot on the couch, it’d dawned on him how tired he actually was. How long had it been since he’d slept last? He still remembered last time, and he still remembered the nightmares…he still remembered seeing-

He gave an audibly annoyed groan, but laid back on the couch. This wasn’t productive, nor was it helpful. 

Being immortal meant you had no need for things like a heartbeat, he couldn’t say how long ago the last time he felt his own heartbeat was. Maybe it’d failed? Maybe it’d just been part of his curse that he lost something that made him mortal? Or, maybe-

He groaned now frustrated, and rubbed at his face. He had long since given up trying to understand how his curse worked. He no longer has a heartbeat, but, he still needed things like food, and sleep, and other basic human needs.

Just no heartbeat, and he lived seemingly forever, well that was fucking helpfu-

“Hey.” A soft voice mercifully broke him from his train of thought. Seras. Looking down at him, was a long, curly haired woman. Two strands of blonde hair, hung down in her face, curled into ringlets, which complimented the hazel brown eyes he looked up to. The woman, who’s skin was a beautiful light brown color, was wearing a soft, baby blue dress that bubbled at the start of her waist, and only went down to about right below her knees, with boots looking like they where made for the roughest, and toughest of bikers. 

“Yes?” He croaked out, voice still a bit raw.

“You’ve been crying.” She whispered, now walking around the couch, and sitting beside him.

He raised a hand to his cheek, placing it gently. Wet. So he had.

“Would you want to talk?” Seras asked, “Or perhaps a hug?” She offered, opening her arms.

He took her offer with no hesitation, and collapsed into her hug, letting himself be vulnerable this once. As shut off as he was, Agi and Seras where close to him. He knew to be smart and trust them. 

\--

Nothing was said in the moments she held him. Nothing needed to be said. She knew he was hurting, and deeply needed this. After they left, it’d be just him, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald once again. She knew of his distrust of humans, but that hadn’t explained why he had taken the one Agi was left alone with.

Gently, she stroked his hair, as she took stock of the friend in her arms. The first thing she noticed when she had approached, where the dark bags beneath his eyes. Once glance into said eyes, showed his hurt, his pain, and his longing for things he could never have back. She mentally noted that he was in dire need of rest. 

Second, as she sat down with him, feeling his light weight shift into her arms, was exactly that: his normally light weight. She could question the girls she and Agi had sent to him later, regarding his eating habits, if he had at all. 

As she continued to look him over, she stopped for a moment, pulling her glance away from his general frame, and back to his face glancing it over once more. His once distanced stare at the ceiling of the cabin, had been quietly replaced by sleep. She gave a small smile, seeing the man finally rest, but sadly she knew he never rested well or for long even at that. She would have to wake him later whenever Agi finished treating the young man brought into his home. Her heart throbbed in ache for him. 

She pulled the blanket he left on the back of the couch down, wrapping it around him, proudly making an immortal burrito, and then going back to inspect him once again.

This time, her gaze found the long white mess of hair he kept pulled back. Gently, she freed his hair from the ponytail he kept it in. It didn’t take much effort to find the knots and tangles that had claimed the man’s hair. She gave a sigh, clearly disappointed but unsure of how brushing it later would go.

She looked over him sadly once more, and her heart panged in her chest. He had so few friends left in this poor excuse of a world. Yet, he was truly alone.

Seras quietly laid him down, excusing herself from the couch, sure to not wake her friend, and went off to find her creations. 

First, she found Emerald. A young woman, the youngest of the three. Emerald had long, light, green hair done into thick dreads, her skin was a light gray, and her eyes, giving compliments to all her features. Standing at six feet tall, she made for an intimidating presence, despite her youth. The more time you spent with her however, the more she revealed herself to be a more studious, and scheduled soul. Always one to keep things timely and on schedule. More a pacifistic type, but not one to shy away in a time of need. She was a calm Earth spirit taken on mortal form.

“Emerald?” Seras asked as she approached. She had instructed the three women to carry out their patrol routes again that morning, so she knew where to find them, thanks to a map kept in the house. 

“Yes, Lady Seras?” Emerald replied, stopping her walk to turn and face her. 

“I need your aid.” Seras said, as she approached, stopping to speak personally with the construct. “I need of you two things; one, I need you to return to the house, you’re going to help Agi finish up treating our patient. Second, you’ll be acting as his personal guard. Ensure his safety. Understood?” She put a hand on the woman’s shoulder and received a quick nod in return. 

Seras smiled, looking her friend over. The woman wore nice looking clothes. Long black slacks, and a nice blouse and low boots that went beneath her pants legs, and strapped to her back, was a sword, bearing the mark of both Agi’s clan, and the sleeping lord’s house of eld. Any who saw her brandish her weapon, knew she was protected by them.

Emerald quickly excused herself after returning a confirming nod and hurried to the home.

Seras soon found herself meeting Ruby on her walk. A woman not much like the first, a woman of much paler skin, but a head of short and bright, fire red hair (due to being literally made of fire). Ruby took a liking to simpler clothing, donning a tank top, only covering slightly below her breasts, and a pair of shorts. She did find herself roaming the lands barefooted for some odd reason. Ruby found. Her form was a wild, fire spirit. Rambunctious, chaotic, and well-meaning in her ways. The woman bore no weapons, preferring her fists in a fight. She bore the insignia of Agi and her master sewn on at the breast of her shirt, right above her heart.

“Ruby. I have a new task for you.” Seras said, approaching the hot spirited woman. 

“Of course.” The woman stood ready, prepared to listen.

“Return to the house. You and Sapphire will be watching our old friend over. You are to ensure he eats, and properly cares for himself. He…” her voice quickly faltered, feeling that hurt pang again as she caught herself, “Isn’t well…” she shook her head. “He should be resting at the moment, but when he wakes up, ensure he eats.” She looked to Ruby, receiving a nod of understanding. 

Seras let out a shuddering sigh as she walked to find the final girl. Sapphire. 

The woman known as Sapphire was a calm, free going water spirit. She preferred the flow of life, but always had stuck close to her source, which she associated as her master. Regardless, Sapphire had long, flowy, blue hair. Her attire of choice was a long dress, that dragged the ground beneath her feet. Her insignia was placed onto the corset of her dress.   
“Sapphire. It’s Lady Seras. I need to speak with you!” Seras called.  
“I need you to return with me to the house. You will be joining Ruby in her work. Guard your master. Ensure he properly cares for himself. He, in theory, should be resting on the couch as he was when I left him. Once he eats, make sure he bathes and find me once be finishes. I’ll help him with his mess of hair.” Her gentle, yet pitiful smile, was met with an, again, understanding nod from her creation, as they returned to the house.

\--

Upon return, the living room was filled with quiet chattering. Ruby was seen sitting beside her master, with Agi now having finally left the bedroom.

“Agi?” Seras asked, entering the house, removing her boots as she did so, “How fares our new friend?”

“I was waiting until you arrived to speak of him. Please sit down.” Agi’s voice sounded exhausted and spent. She had been pushing herself again, but Seras sat nonetheless. Taking a glance toward her immortal friend, she saw the exhaustion finally caught up to him after he slept. He looked half dead in her opinion. He had probably just woken up really, she noted watching him attempt to rub sleep out of his eyes.

Agi, wasting no time got right down to it. “Our friend in the other room is stable. Though he hasn’t woken up yet. Slyveye attacks caused his wounds, but he’d clearly been out there for a while, judging by his fever.” She huffed. “Girls. He’s not to do anything other than basic care for a bit. He’s lucky he survived really. Those injuries could’ve been fatal to someone as fragile as he is….Now then…You.” Agi turned her attention to her exhausted friend. “We need to have a discussion about you and your health.”

The immortal’s attention was clearly stretched thin, with most of that going to keep himself awake, but he gave a tired grunt in response, while taking another rub at his eyes, warding off sleep for another few moments.

Agi’s voice was laced with concern for her friend as she spoke, “You need to take better care of yourself. I know it’s hard…” she sighed, looking his miserable state over again, and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. She knew her family did this to him who knows how long ago, then took everything he held dear from him. His family, his friends, his lover, and his kingdom. Heavy was the weight of sin from the past.   
“No. No you don’t.” The nameless master said, shoving her hand away from him. Clearly more awake now. “At least at the end of your life, you’re promised death, no matter how that end may come. Death awaits you. Any time I try to end my life, I just find myself waking up the next day.” His voice brash and angry. “Do you not know how many times I’ve tried ending my own life? Even I’ve lost count at this point!” His voice raised, as he squeezed his eyes shut, tears threatening his already shattering composure. “I JUST WANT TO DIE, AGI. WHY AM I NOT ALLOWED TO REST?” He yelled, grabbing his hair and gripping tightly.   
“Your hig-“Ruby began, reaching out for him.   
Her reach was met with her master pulling away, and swiping his arm in front of him to ensure she kept away.   
Without thought, he rushed off toward his room, only temporarily allowed to forget about the sleeping guest within.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appriciated, and always welcomed.


End file.
